


Lament not the sun

by jesseofthenorth



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him a while to figure out what's really different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament not the sun

June left when the leaves where gone and the rain turned to ice. The thermostat hadn't moved but the house was suddenly colder. The first time Neal felt it he checked, confused by the chill. 'Maybe the damp' he thought.

He came home to dark and empty for a week before he understood.

The light and warmth wasn't different because of season or sun, she'd stepped onto a plane for Corfu and wouldn't be back until the spring.

He tried not feel the cold press of something he didn't want to name. He'd never banished loneliness by admitting it's presence.


End file.
